That Girl
by Rina Shunsuke
Summary: Todos sabem que Sakura tinha uma quedinha por Yukito, mas e quando o Guardião se toca que a sua garotinha cresceu? Yue x Sakura


**That Girl**

_Era uma noite inquieta para o Guardião da Lua..._

"Se eu for... for embora, deixá-la... Ela já não é mais aquela 'menininha'... Mas fugir também não é melhor solução, afinal de contas por mais que eu vá embora, ela não sairá tão facilmente da minha mente."

Yue se perdia em meio aos seus pensamentos, no alto da torre onde um dia havia acontecido 'O Juízo Final' com sua doce Sakura. Na época, ela era apenas uma menina, mas que demonstrou ser bastante corajosa e conquistou o direito de ter as cartas Clow para si, e não só isso, Sakura não imaginava, mas na mesma noite também havia conquistado o coração do belo e arrogante Yue.

_Amanhece o dia_

- Uaaaaa! – Sakura acorda com o barulho do seu velho despertador.

- Bom dia Sakura-chan! – Yue estava na janela espiando seu sono. Agora se tornava cada vez mais freqüente suas visitas a Sakura pela manhã, e durante a noite também, mesmo que ela não o visse, e talvez fosse essa à intenção do Guardião, se manter invisível aos olhos de sua amada, já que seu amor não poderia ser correspondido, afinal de contas ele não era humano como sua doce Sakura.

- Bom dia Yuk... Yue! – Por mais tempo que tivesse passado, Sakura ainda não havia se acostumado com a idéia, de que a pessoa que ela mais amava, não fosse humano.

- Acho que você já está atrasada para sua primeira aula, Sakura-chan!

- Hum... Aaaaaaa!!! É verdadeeee!!! – Sakura se levanta correndo e começa a tirar sua roupa, esquecendo que Yue estava à janela. Ela tira a o pijama, e ele fica observando como sua doce Sakura crescera. Agora com um belo corpo, mais torneado, seus belos seios amostra, ela entra no banheiro para tomar seu banho matinal.

Yue já não conseguia mais esconder do seu amigo Kerberus o que sentia por sua dona. Aliás, ficava cada vez mais complicado esconder de qualquer pessoa o que sentia por ela. Todos já haviam percebido, ou pelo menos quase todos, pois, apesar da grande insistência de Tomoyo em alertar Sakura, sua amiga de infância não conseguia acreditar.

Porém, a card captors também não havia conseguido esquecer sua paixão de quando era menina, pelo contrario, ela só aumentou conforme o tempo, mas tinha medo, pois, agora Yukito e Yue já eram a mesma pessoa. Yukito já se lembrava de tudo o que fazia quando era Yue e vice-versa.

Sakura agora sai do banho, bastante vermelha, pois só agora se dera conta que havia tirado a roupa na frente de Yue.

- Humm...

- O que foi Sakura-chan?

- Desculpa Yue...

- Pelo quê?

- Aaaa... – Ela olha para seu corpo enrolado pela toalha, tentando fazê-lo entender que não foi sua intenção ficar nua na frente dele.

- Você não tem que pedir desculpa Sakura-chan. Afinal, você já ficou tantas vezes assim na minha frente e do Kerberus também.

- Aaaa... Mas agora é diferente, eu já não sou uma menina, agora sou uma mulher!

_Neste momento Yue se transforma em Yukito_

- Eu sei Sakura! E é por isso que eu gosto de te observar. – Ele acabara de se dar conta do que acabara de falar, quando Sakura ficou extremamente vermelha ao ouvir as palavras de Yukito. E percebera também que não conseguiria continuar escondendo seus sentimentos de sua amada.

_Sakura perdida em seus pensamentos_

"Ai, ai, ai, Yukito! Porque diz essas coisas... Ele sabe que eu amos, mas... já não é mais o Yukito que eu conheci há tanto tempo atrás."

- Porquê diz isso Yukito? – pergunta Sakura com seus olhos marejados.

- Porque você se transformou em uma linda mulher! – Agora é ele quem fica corado com suas palavras. – E também... Porque...

- Bom dia Sakura, bom dia Yue! Nossa, estou morrendo de fome! – Interrompe Kerberus.

- Aaaa... Bom dia! – Sakura se assusta.

- Bom dia Kerberus! – Responde Yukito muito zangado ao seu amigo.

- O que estão fazendo? – Pergunta Guardião do Sol aos dois.

- Conversando, mas eu já vou descer pra preparar o café da manhã, já que a essa altura eu já perdi a minha primeira aula na faculdade mesmo. Vocês dois podem me dr licença pra eu poder me trocar?

- Claro Sakura! Responde Kerberus.

_Yukito se transforma novamente em Yue._

- Não precisa se incomodar comigo Sakura, eu já vou! - E o Guardião da Lua da uma feia e muito mal humorada olhada para o outro e sai voando pela janela.

_Na mesa do café da manhã_

- Sakura, o que você e o Yue estavam conversando hoje de manhã?

- Hamm... Nada de importante!

_Kerberus pensando_

"Yue já está passando dos limites! Ele não pode iludir a Sakura desse jeito. Ele sabe que eles não podem ficar juntos. Ele não é humano, ele foi criado pelo mago Clow, assim como eu. Isso não pode acontecer!"

_Na faculdade_

- Bom dia Tomoyo!

- Bom dia Sakura!

- Ham... Tomoyo lhe contar uma coisa. – Sakura conta à amiga o que havia acontecido naquela manhã em seu quarto.

- Mas Sakura eu venho dizendo isso há séculos pra você. Yue – Sakura faz uma careta para amiga – ou Yukito tanto faz, está apaixonado por você. Todo mundo já percebeu isso, só você que não acredita.

- Mas Tomoyo, como isso pode acontecer? O Yukito – Pra ela era mais cômodo continuar chamando-o assim. – não é humano. Por mais que ele fique na forma humana ele não pode sentir amor... Ou será que pode?!?! – Esta ultima frase ela disse pra si mesma bem baixinho para que a amiga não a ouvisse.

As aulas continuaram, e Sakura não conseguia prestar atenção em nenhuma delas. Agora, já no finalzinho da tarde, ela estava percorrendo as ruas com seus patins como adorava fazer na ida pra casa. Mas parou por um momento, havia chegado em frente à casa de Yukito, não sabia como chegara ali, mas estava. Até que ouviu uma voz bastante conhecida vindo de dentro da casa, alias, esta voz estava bastante alterada, como jamais tinha ouvido. Então chegou mais próximo à janela da sala para poder ouvir melhor o que eles estavam conversando.

- Você não pode fazer isso com ela Yue! Não pode! Não pode iludi-la novamente, agora que ela esta tão bem, já tinha ate esquecido o Yukito, ou pelo menos se conformado com a idéia de que vocês jamais poderiam ficar juntos.

- Kerberus, será que você não entende? Eu AMO a Sakura! Amo... Não sei como isso aconteceu, nem como esse sentimento pode ter nascido dentro de mim! Mas eu a amo. E vou dizer isso a ela. Mesmo que você não concorde vou dizer!

Sakura se esconde ao ver Kerberus saindo de cara feia da casa de Yukito, e este nem percebe a presença da card captors. Ela o espera se distanciar o suficiente para que não a veja entrando na casa, quando entra vê seu amado, transtornado, caminhar de um lado para o outro na sala. Ele não percebe sua presença, então:

- Yukito?!

Ele se assusta ao vê-la parada à porta.

- Sakura! O que esta fazendo aqui?

- Estava passando... E ouvi vozes...

- Vo-você ouviu a minha conversa com o Kerberus?

- Sim.

- Ah, Sakura-chan!

- Porque não me contou?

- Pelos mesmos motivos que você com certeza ouviu o Kerberus dizer. Tive medo Sakura, medo de te perder antes mesmo...

- Mas... Você sempre soube o quanto eu o amava... Amo.

- Sakura-chan, sabe que não é tão fácil. Somos de mundos diferentes. Não sou humano como você, ou como a Tomoyo, ou como qualquer pessoa que você conheça, sou um Guardião criado pelo mago Clow.

- Sei de tudo isso. Mas não acredito que meu pai se importaria. Afinal de contas foi ele quem o deixou aqui pra cuidar de mim, ficar ao meu lado. Tenho certeza que... – Ela parou de falar ao ver a expressão no rosto de Yukito.

- Sakura, eu amo você, com todas as minhas forçar, mas acho melhor ir... Ir embora para bem longe.

- Não! – Sakura começa a chorar - Você não pode quebrar sua promessa. Você disse que ia ficar ao meu lado o tempo que eu precisasse.

- Pois é Sakura-chan! – Seus olhos agora se encheram de lagrimas, e Sakura nunca o vira tão humano como agora. - Mas como você mesma disse que já é uma mulher e sabe se cuidar sozinha.

- Não vá, por favor! Fique comigo...

- Não posso. Não posso mais ficar aqui na sua frente, com essa vontade de te abraçar e beijar...

Neste momento Sakura que estava a uma curta distancia dele, se aproxima mais.

- Então, não me deixe!

E ele por sua vez também se aproxima mais dela, até seus lábios ficarem a dois centímetros um do outro.

- Sakura-chan! – Ele a beija. No seu intimo ele se sente voar, como nas noites que passa vagando pela cidade.

Ela sente como se soltassem fogos de artifício dentro do seu corpo. Até que... Uma presença, bastante conhecida pelos dois... Ainda se beijando, eles puderam ouvir o mago Clow sorrindo e dizendo:

- Agora sim, tudo esta como de veria estar... Sejam muito felizes meus filhos!

Eles se terminaram aquele longo beijo, no qual há muito esperavam.

- Você ouviu isso Yukito?

- Ouvi Sakura-chan! O mago Clow quer que fiquemos juntos.

Sakura dera um largo sorriso para Yukito, este a retribuiu com mais um longo beijo que perdurou durante toda aquela tarde. Ao anoitecer ela lhe preparava um jantar quando Kerberus apareceu.

- Imaginei que estivesse aqui! – Se dirigindo a Sakura.

- Desculpe Kero. Esqueci de te avisar não é?! – Ela olhava para Kerberus, um pouco corada.

- Não tem importância! Eu também ouvi o mago Clow. – Yukito e Sakura olharam ao mesmo tempo para o amigo com cara de espanto.

- Ora vamos! Também não sei como isso pode ter acontecido, mas o que importa é a felicidade de vocês dois e confesso que estou muito feliz por vocês.

- Ah, obrigada Kero! – Ela o abraçou como a um ursinho de pelúcia.

- Kerberus – chamou Yukito.

- Sim Yue.

- Obrigado.

Sakura não entendia o que significava aquele agradecimento, nem o olhar que os dois trocavam, mas não importava, ela estava muito feliz para se preocupar com isso agora. Kerberus se despediu e saiu em direção a sua casa. O jantar já havia ficado pronto, ela e Yukito jantaram, conversaram durante um longo tempo até se dirigirem ao quarto de Yukito.

- Você tem certeza Sakura que é isto que você quer?

- Eu tenho certeza Yukito que é isto que eu quero e esperei durante a minha vida inteira.

Chegando ao quarto, ele a beijou, acariciando seu rosto e depois a envolveu em seus braços. A luz da Lua entrava pela janela do quarto, quando ele a deitou na cama ela já não possuía uma única peça de roupa, e ele pode ver sob aquela luz seu belo corpo e ao tocá-lo a fez estremecer. E eles se amaram, durante toda aquela noite, e durante toda as suas vidas ele estiveram juntos.


End file.
